I Would Endure
by Dililia Moore
Summary: My family. My family that was so damn happy that she lived. Bella. What was so special about her. She was clumsy and human. She broke Edward's heart twice. She could have ruined our family's secret. The only good thing that came out of her, was the baby"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello,**

**Yeah so my second fanfiction story! Yay! Well, my other story did not get many reviews(only 3 *sob*). So I decided that after reading some more fanfiction I would write another. This is after Renesme is born and bella is being changed. Its probably going to be a oneshot but who knows?**

**-Delilia (not my real name)**

"She survived", Edward said. The dead, frightened look that had lived in his eyes for the past two months had disappeared. He was looking anxiously at Bella and then looked toward Carlilse(sp?).

"She will survive this..I know she will", he said confidently.

"Edward, I am happy to say that your daughter is healthy and Bella is being changed right now. I'm pretty sure the morphine we gave her is diluting the pain as we speak.", Carlilse said, while looking over to Bella and cradling the baby.

"Thank God", Alice said. Jasper and Emmett nodded in agreement.

"Where is Rosalie, Emmett?", Esme asked.

"She said she needed to be alone for a while. Dunno why..", Emmett replied.

I looked down at them from the stairs. My family. My family that was so damn happy that _she_ lived. Bella. What was so special about her. She was clumsy and human. She broke Edward's heart twice. She could have ruined our family's secret. The only good thing that came out of her, was the baby. The lovely baby. _Sigh._ Even that isn't mine. So unfair. The stupid human got it all. Of course she wouldn't be human for much longer.

I walked up the stairs as fast as I could, while being impossibly quiet. I ran into Emmet's and my room and punched the wall. I thought she wouldn't survive and I could claim the baby as my own and take care of it. In a sick way, I was hoping she would die. In a sick way, I hoped Edward wouldn't get over her death and run away, like he did two years ago. Then the baby would be mine. All mine.

The only thing I ever wanted was a baby. Lots of them. I wanted to hold and love them forever. Then he took it away from me. Royce King. The bastard. Killing him was fun. The wedding dress was a special touch. He screamed alot. He deserved it.

Unfair. That she got the baby. I hated her. I hated her with every molecule in my undead body. I wanted to kill her. But it would hurt my family too much. I didn't want that. Despite everything, I loved them all, other than _her_. I kicked my vanity table and a drawer opened. A shoebox was in it. I picked it up gently and carried it to the bed. I opened it cautiously and gasped at what was inside. Curiosity killed the cat. Or maybe the vampire. Pictures. Lots of them. Of my mother and father. My house. Then I almost screamed when I saw the others. They were of _him._ Royce King. His perfect sandy hair. His little button nose. His sly grin that won over many women. I mentally and physically snapped.

I grabbed random things and chucked them across the room with all the strength I could muster. I broke the bed in half by a simple kick and broke the headboard with a quick punch. I picked up my chair and smashed it in between my hands. I threw the radio at the door and it broke into a million pieces, right before the door opened and Emmett walked in, my family looking in from behind. Edward looked upset. I knew he heard everything thought. Alice was nervous and whispering frantically to Jasper. Jasper glanced at me and tried to send me waves of calmness. I didn't work. Esme looked as if she would cry if she could and Carlise looked worried.

"Rosalie?", Emmett whispered, a look of confusion highlighting his perfect features. He sounded scared. He gently closed the door.

"I turned and looked at my face in the vanity mirror. The girl I saw had long blonde hair, like me. Beautiful blue eyes, like me. A porclein face, like me. But the angry face and almost crazed look in her eyes did not belong to me. I flew into Emmet's arms.

"It's okay, Rosie. It's alright.", he said soothingly, while rubbing small circles across my back. I was in complete shock and didn't say a word.

I hated Bella, but I wouldn't show it. She would be the only one who didn't know what occured today. I would endure. Not for Bella, not for myself, not for Edward or Carlise or Jasper, not for Alice or even Emmett, I would endure for the baby. The sweet innocent baby. I would endure for the baby.

**K so how was it? It was my first story from Rosalie's mind. I have a feeling about 70 million other people had this idea but w. e. PLEASE REVEIW!!! If no one reveiws I dont update. That is what happened with my other story, no one reveiwed so I stopped writing it. PLEASE check it out. Every 5 reveiws I update. Also give me suggestions about this story. If I should keep it like this or continue with a ten year later or something...**

**-THANKS delilia**


	2. Author's NoteContinue or Discontinue

A/N: Should I continue this? I haven't had many readers, only 50 and 1 alert which is why my last story Delilia Moore has been discontinued. I can continue this one if anyone wants. If there is like ONE more person who reviews on this and says that they want me to do like a 5 year later or like Bella died, does Rosalie get the baby , I will. I just want one more review. AND if anyone would check out my other story Gone for Good, a Maximum Ride story I would appreciate it! Thanks so much

~Delilia~


End file.
